mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Abigail Breslin
| birthplace = , U.S. | birthname = Abigail Kathleen Breslin | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 2002–present }} Abigail Kathleen Breslin (born April 14, 1996) is an American teen actress. She is one of the youngest actresses ever to be nominated for a competitive Academy Award. Breslin's films include [[Signs (film)|''Signs]]; ''Little Miss Sunshine; Nim's Island; Definitely, Maybe; [[My Sister's Keeper (film)|''My Sister's Keeper]]; and ''Zombieland.Zombieland's Abigail Breslin Ready to Tackle Darker Roles She appeared in her first commercial when she was 3 years of age and in her first movie, Signs, at the age of 5. Personal life Abigail Breslin was born in New York, the daughter of Kim, who manages her career, and Michael, a telecommunications expert, computer programmer and consultant. Spencer Breslin Biography (1992–) Her maternal grandparents, Catherine and Lynn Blecker, are from New Jersey, and now live in Lancaster County, Pennsylvania. Breslin has two older brothers Ryan Breslin and Spencer Breslin, who are also actors. Breslin lives in New York with her family, which her maternal grandparents have described as "very close-knit". She is named after First Lady of the United States Abigail Adams. Career Breslin's career began at the age of three, when she appeared in a Toys "R" Us commercial. Her first film role was in the 2002 science fiction thriller Signs, directed by M. Night Shyamalan, where she played Bo Hess, the daughter of the main character, Graham Hess (Mel Gibson). Signs garnered mostly positive reviews and was a box office success, grossing $408 million worldwide. Breslin's performance in the film was praised by critics. David Ansen of Newsweek wrote that both her and co-star Rory Culkin gave "terrifically natural, nuanced performances". In 2004, she appeared in the film Raising Helen where she and her brother Spencer played siblings. The film received mostly negative reviews. Breslin also had a small role in The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement. In the independent film Keane, she played Kira Bedik, a young girl who reminds the mentally disturbed protagonist William Keane (Damian Lewis) of his abducted daughter. Keane had a limited theatrical release and grossed only $394,390 worldwide but it received positive reviews and Breslin's performance was praised by critics. Meghan Keane of The New York Sun wrote that "the scenes between Mr. Lewis and the charmingly fragile Kira, winningly played by Ms. Breslin, bring a captivating humanity to the film". Breslin's breakthrough role was in the 2006 comedy-drama Little Miss Sunshine, where she played Olive Hoover, a beauty pageant contestant, the youngest in a dysfunctional family on a road trip. She was cast at the age of six, years before filming was started. Her co-stars, Greg Kinnear and Alan Arkin, both mentioned that they were "astounded by her seriousness of purpose during shooting". Little Miss Sunshine was a critical and commercial success, grossing $100 million worldwide. Breslin's performance was highly praised; Claudia Puig of USA Today wrote that "If Olive had been played by any other little girl, she would not have affected us as mightily as it did." Breslin received nominations for the Screen Actors Guild Award and Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress becoming the fourth youngest actress to be nominated in that category. Her co-star, Alan Arkin, did not want her to win the award, specifying that he thought that she has "had enough attention" and "needs to have a childhood". Although Breslin did not win the Oscar, she co-presented with Jaden Smith at the 79th Academy Awards on February 25, 2007. Breslin was part of the Disney Year of a Million Dreams celebration. Annie Leibovitz photographed her as Fira from Disney Fairies with Julie Andrews as the Blue Fairy from ''Pinocchio. On October 27, 2007, Breslin made her stage debut in the play Right You Are (If You Think You Are) in New York City at the Guggenheim Museum starring in an ensemble cast alongside Cate Blanchett, Dianne Wiest, Natalie Portman and Peter Sarsgaard.Abigail Breslin in New York Junior Celebs In 2007, Breslin was ranked #8 in Forbes Magazine's list of "Young Hollywood's Top-Earning Stars", having earned $1.5 million in 2006. Breslin next appeared in the 2007 romantic comedy No Reservations, playing the niece of master chef Kate Armstrong (Catherine Zeta-Jones). The film garnered mostly negative reviews but was successful commercially, grossing $92 million worldwide. Roger Ebert wrote that Breslin "has the stuff to emerge as a three-dimensional kid, if she weren't employed so resolutely as a pawn." Also in 2007, she starred in another romantic comedy, Definitely, Maybe, in which her character is the daughter of a recently divorced father (Ryan Reynolds). Definitely, Maybe received generally favorable reviews, with Steven Rea of The Philadelphia Inquirer writing that Breslin is "alarmingly cute – but she backs the cuteness up with serious acting instinct". In 2008, Breslin starred with Jodie Foster in the film Nim's Island as Nim Rusoe, a young girl who lives on a remote tropical island. Nim's Island received mixed reviews but was successful financially, grossing $100 million worldwide. Also in 2008, Breslin appeared in Kit Kittredge: An American Girl as the title character. The film was based on the American Girl line of dolls, books, and accessories that Breslin is a fan of. Kit Kittredge: An American Girl garnered favorable reviews and grossed $17 million at the box office. Breslin's performance in the film was praised by critics; Joe Morgenstern of The Wall Street Journal wrote that she "carries the event-stuffed story with unflagging grace". In 2009, Breslin appeared in My Sister's Keeper, where she played the role of Anna Fitzgerald, a young girl who was conceived to be a donor for her sister, Kate, who suffers from leukemia. Elle and Dakota Fanning were slated to play the roles of Anna and Kate respectively; however, Dakota refused to shave her head for the role, so she and Elle were replaced by Sofia Vassilieva and Breslin. My Sister's Keeper received mixed reviews but was a financial success, grossing $95 million worldwide. James Berardinelli wrote that Breslin and Vassilieva "display a natural bond one might expect from sisters, and there's no hint of artifice or overacting in either performance". Also in 2009, Breslin appeared in the horror comedy Zombieland as Little Rock.Abigail Breslin Wants to Take on Darker Roles Director Ruben Fleischer said that "the dream was always to get Abigail Breslin" for the role. The film received positive reviews and was successful at the box office, grossing $102 million worldwide. In September 2009, Breslin was spotted filming in Des Moines, Iowa as the title character in the film Janie Jones.Abigail Breslin, Mira Sorvino, Peter Fonda movies filming in Des Moines Des Moines Register She plays a young girl who is abandoned by her drug-addicted mother at a concert. "I can’t say too much about it, but it is a drama,” Breslin said. “It has some funny parts in it, but for the most part it’s drama.” The film is surrounded by a fair amount of secrets, and Breslin is one of the first main roles to be cast.Abigail Breslin to Star as the Title Character in Janie Jones MTV Movies Blog With previews beginning in February 2010, she made her Broadway theatre debut as Helen Keller in The Miracle Worker at the Circle in the Square Theatre. Breslin said that she's honored to play Keller, who is one of her "biggest heroes". Her performance was praised by critics; Frank Scheck of The Hollywood Reporter wrote that she "well portrays Helen's feral rebelliousness in the play's early sections and is deeply touching as her character's bond with her teacher grows". Ticket sales for the play, however, were considered disappointing, and the show closed in April 2010. Filmography Awards and nominations References External links * * * *Vanity Fair spotlight Category:1996 births Category:Living people Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:American television actors Category:Actors from New York City Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Young Artist Awards winners ar:أبيجيل برسلين de:Abigail Breslin et:Abigail Breslin es:Abigail Breslin fa:ابیگیل برسلین fr:Abigail Breslin ko:애비게일 브레슬린 hr:Abigail Breslin id:Abigail Breslin it:Abigail Breslin he:אביגייל ברסלין hu:Abigail Breslin nl:Abigail Breslin ja:アビゲイル・ブレスリン no:Abigail Breslin pl:Abigail Breslin pt:Abigail Breslin ru:Бреслин, Эбигейл sl:Abigail Breslin sr:Абигејл Бреслин fi:Abigail Breslin sv:Abigail Breslin tr:Abigail Breslin zh:艾碧·貝絲琳